The Meeting
by The Artistic type
Summary: Wally asks Dick to help him write a story on how they first met. The Memory comes back clear as day, Dick almost lost his ability to go back to the JL tower.


**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the JL characters or The Teen Titan characters.  
I wrote this story on, how Wally and Dick met. I'm thinking of adding a sequal on how they met Roy. Reveiw, if you think I should, even if you don't review I'll probably still put it up. Hope you guys like it!**

"Hey Dick, I've got a question," Wally said quickly. Dick sighed and turned from his book, to face his fast-paced friend. "Do you remember the first day we met?" The 14 Boy Wonder smiled, how could he forget, that was his first day to the JL command Center. "Well, I have to write a fanfiction for English class, and I wanted to write it on the two of us. Could you maybe help me with the details? If you can remember everything that is?" The red headed mid-westerner smiled anxiously awaiting a reply. Dick nodded and closed his book with a slap.

_Flashback-4 years earlier-The Justice Tower_

_Robin followed eagerly behind Batman, his grin so wide it almost cracked his face in half. "Don't touch anything, and unless I say talk don't, understand?" His mentor hissed. The 10 year old nodded obediently, and continued to follow him quietly. Batman's black cape billowed as he turned a corner sharply. A buzzing sound filled the air and Batman groaned loudly. "Not now and don't tell me he brought..." A red and yellow blur bolted past them, causing Robin to fall to the ground. Another smaller blur rushed past them, but stopped in front of the Dark Knight. The boy was no more than 10, his big green eyes wide with amazement._

_"Y...Y...You're the Batman, I can't believe Uncle..." He began, but was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. The Flash stood behind, him a look of horror on his masked face. A snicker almost crawled over Batman's face, but was covered under his solemn look. The young boys' words were muffled and inaudible under the hand of the Fastest-Man Alive._

_"Hey Batsy, this here is Kid Flash, my nephew and new side-kick. So, where's your little tike you were talking about?" the Flash asked as he pulled his hand off the kid. Batman gestured to the fascinated Robin, who stood staring at the two speedsters. Kid Flash ran up to Robin and stuck out his hand kindly. Robin took it and shook it in a jerky fashion. "Looks like they're becoming friends already." Dick eyed the red head curiously, a look of utter confusion crossing over his face. The speedster did the same only with a goofier fashion, instead of Robin's serious one. "Wow, looks like you rubbed off on the kid pretty quickly, let's leave them to get acquainted." The Flash pushed Batman out of the room, leaving the two boys alone._

_"So your names Robin, you seem more like the walking traffic light to me," Kid Flash exclaimed with a laugh. The Boy Wonder scowled and glanced at his uniform, maybe he could use a little less color. "I'm just kidding Bird Boy, let's go and have some fun. I know where Wonder Women's room is, and I think she brought her sister today." Kid Flash gestured toward the door and smiled hopefully._

_"I've got a better idea...twinkletoes," Robin said slowly, a smile flickering across his small face. Kid Flash smiled mischievously and followed after the Dark Knight's side-kick._

"Hey wait you, didn't think of it. I did."

"No Wally, I did you thought of Wonder Women."

"Oh."

_Robin opened the door to Superman's quarters and smiled slyly. Kid Flash looked inside anxiously, but followed his new friend none-the-less. 'So, what are we doing in Superman's room anyway?" Kid Flash asked. Robin gestured for him to stop talking as he inched deeper into the room. "This-is-exciting-and-all-but-what-are-we-going-to-do-that's-better-than-Wonder-Women?" _

_"Batman told me a secret about the identity of Superman and I wanted to see if it's really true. He said he's a geek with glasses, and if you've seen Superman I don't buy it. What do you think Kid?" He continued to poke through Superman's personal items, until he came across a small picture frame. The two boys examined it thoroughly, there mouths gaping slightly. "Oh...my...god...it can't be. It can't be true, I actually doubted 'the Batman'." Kid Flash nodded slowly, too stunned to even mutter a word. "Superman is actually..."_

_"Actually what?" A deep voice said from behind them. The two side kicks slowly turned, only to find the man of steel towering over them. They let out a screechy scream and ran from the room, dropping the frame in the process. Superman snickered as he picked up the frame and placed it once more in its hiding spot._

"Just remember we can't give away anyone's secret identity if your teacher will be reading this."

"I know bird brain, that's why I cut out the part where we said Clark Kent in unison."

"Alright, alright, let's just continue with the story."

_Kid Flash and Robin cowered in the corner of one of the many hallways, never again would they go in Superman's room. "So what do you want to do now? Can we please go to Wonder Woman's room?" Kid pleaded emphasis on the 'please' part. Robin rolled his eyes, but stood up and followed Kid Flash towards Wonder Woman's room. The door was easily spotted, with Wonder Woman's name engraved on the body of the door. It slid open silently, revealing a tidy, yet plain looking room. "Is this it? Come on I was hoping for something a lot more interesting!"_

_Robin rolled his eyes and examined the nooks and crannies of the structure. "Well, I think this is pretty interesting," He held up a piece of black cloth that looked oddly familiar. "Why would Wonder Women have a piece of the Batman's uniform in her room? This is pretty suspicious if you ask me." Kid Flash snatched the cloth and gazed at it curiously. "Do you think Batman would have an explanation?" The red-headed mid-westerner looked up fear obvious in his eyes._

_"We can't ask __**Batman**_, _he's the Batman, that's like writing a suicide letter. Why don't we just leave things as they are?" Kid Flash exclaimed anxiously. Robin smirked and walked from the room, without another word. "I knew thee well, and I promise to visit your grave every Christmas." The speedster followed dejectedly behind the confident Boy Wonder._

"Why do I sound like such a sissy?!"

"Because those were your exact words and when it comes to Batman, you get intimidated." Wally scowled at Dick before returning to the notebook.

_Batman and the Flash sat in the cafeteria, in deep conversation. Robin walked up to his mentor, Kid Flash trailing behind. "Hey Batman, I have something to ask you about," The Boy Wonder said. The Dark Knight turned only come face to face with a piece of black cloth being shoved into his face. "We found this in Wonder Woman's room, care to explain?" The Flash snickered, taking a sip of his water._

_"You were in Wonder Woman's room?" Batman questioned coldly. The confidence drained from the 10 year olds body, maybe Kid Flash was right. "I don't think I need to explain, but you do." The two boys stammered nervously, before finally looking at the ground guiltily. "Didn't I say not to touch anything; I knew this was a bad idea." The Flash was now looking a little disappointed at the boys, something you never want to see him do. 'What were you two thinking?"_

_"We were getting acquainted, like Flash told us to. Don't kill me with your Bat glare, I heard someone died from it," Kid Flash pleaded once more looking totally frightened. Batman almost smiled, but instead smirked. _

_"Robin, we'll have words once we get back to the cave. Kid Flash, it's not up to me what to do, look at your mentor," Batman growled. He stood up and grabbed Robin by his cape and dragged him from the room. The Boy Wonder kept his eyes from his mentor until they were in his quarters. "That was irresponsible and I really expected better. I'm not sure if you can be trusted here JL command Center." Robin continued to gaze at the floor, wishing to melt into the ground and never rise. "And that's why you're grounded for a month." _

_"That's all, I'm just grounded?" Robin asked quickly. Batman smiled, and turned to leave the room. "Wait, no deathly glare, just 'grounded'?" _

_"That was good detective work, but I consider analyzing and not going straight forward with evidence, or you won't get anything from your suspect," was all he said, before he was gone._

"That's not fair; I got grounded for three months and couldn't go on missions with him for a week!"

"Batman went soft on me; trust me that doesn't happen anymore."

"Well, I like the story what do you think?" Wally asked quickly. Dick nodded as he opened his book once more. "Next time, I think I should write one on how we met Roy that would be fun." The Boy Wonder smiled and continued to read. "See ya, Bird Boy. I can't wait until, I can bug the heck out of you tomorrow!"

**Feedback accepted warmly! :)**


End file.
